


[Jigen Daisuke x Goemon]初吻100次(100 times Firstkiss)

by kuchiki_game



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuchiki_game/pseuds/kuchiki_game
Summary: 当初站钱鲁的时候真的没想到自己会站次五，因为我一向按自己感觉来，几乎没有说4个男的正好两两一对的，又不是纯情罗曼史什么的，看了人工呼吸也没觉得什么，后来设计伞中刀和伞中枪设定给这两个人，结果觉得做成同人有点浪费，于是我决定伞中刀和伞中枪做成原创人设游戏，之后这两天画着画着原创角色莫名就萌上自己创作的这两个人cp了，可能台词太那啥，比如伞枪“射完之后摸上去很烫”之类的，不知怎么的就变成奇怪的走向，然后反向地影响到我对次元和五右卫门的cp感官，蜜汁厨上次五（这种方式喜欢cp全世界估计就我一个）今天跑到p站找了好多次五，啪图超多，比干瘪连啪啪都搜不到的钱鲁滋润的一比。而且5这种禁欲系武士做受的时候，我自己都觉得要硬了。（不喜欢弱受，有些同人图5太纯了，长发一脸纯洁，果然还是喜欢有战斗力的，那x起来才爽啊。）这两个人没太多糖戏份，最多在一张（黄金）床上，摔跤过，人工呼吸过……我喜欢上的cp为什么粮总是那么少（我都习惯了）……比起3p来说，四个两两一组的，我要买多少手办啊……（ps：配合混沌武士OST更佳）





	[Jigen Daisuke x Goemon]初吻100次(100 times Firstkiss)

**Author's Note:**

> 当初站钱鲁的时候真的没想到自己会站次五，因为我一向按自己感觉来，几乎没有说4个男的正好两两一对的，又不是纯情罗曼史什么的，看了人工呼吸也没觉得什么，后来设计伞中刀和伞中枪设定给这两个人，结果觉得做成同人有点浪费，于是我决定伞中刀和伞中枪做成原创人设游戏，之后这两天画着画着原创角色莫名就萌上自己创作的这两个人cp了，可能台词太那啥，比如伞枪“射完之后摸上去很烫”之类的，不知怎么的就变成奇怪的走向，然后反向地影响到我对次元和五右卫门的cp感官，蜜汁厨上次五（这种方式喜欢cp全世界估计就我一个）今天跑到p站找了好多次五，啪图超多，比干瘪连啪啪都搜不到的钱鲁滋润的一比。而且5这种禁欲系武士做受的时候，我自己都觉得要硬了。（不喜欢弱受，有些同人图5太纯了，长发一脸纯洁，果然还是喜欢有战斗力的，那x起来才爽啊。）这两个人没太多糖戏份，最多在一张（黄金）床上，摔跤过，人工呼吸过……  
> 我喜欢上的cp为什么粮总是那么少（我都习惯了）……  
> 比起3p来说，四个两两一组的，我要买多少手办啊……  
> （ps：配合混沌武士OST更佳）

自从在海边做了人工呼吸之后，两个人的关系就有点奇怪了。五右卫门从平时不苟言笑变得眼神不固定，次元从平时积极发言变成游魂神离，得要鲁邦问上两遍两人才会回答，有时候他们甚至不知道问题是什么。  
对于发生了什么，鲁邦从不过问，毕竟只是合作关系，感情的话，还是自己解决比较好。  
鲁邦自己睡一个房间，毕竟他时刻期待不二子来，而次元和五右卫门一直睡在隔壁，两个人睡一起，平时也不怎么和女性来往，被鲁邦说是“和尚一样的生活”。次元睡觉是穿条纹睡衣的，还会戴一个可笑的睡帽，五右卫门则是嘲笑一下，然后穿着被次元笑话很久的日式兜裆布睡觉。然而那之后，五右卫门没怎么变，而次元则是直接脱下上衣，穿着黑色外裤睡觉。  
接（rengong）吻（huxi）之前，次元只是觉得五右卫门穿着那个兜裆布十分羞耻，大家都是穿四角内裤的，为什么这家伙能穿着比三角内裤还暴露的东西来回走，而且美名其曰这就是武士精神，看的他都要把眼珠子挖出来了。然而事件之后，次元越来越注意对方的兜裆布了，尤其是睡觉的时候趴着不小心踹到被子，那白嫩的屁股尽收眼底，兜裆布细绳从后沟勒上去，简直就像是什么羞耻表演穿的一样，水下工作的时候，次元特意注意了身后的五右卫门（注：不二子不幸的日子，特意看到次元往五右卫门那里看了一眼），五右卫门白皙的皮肤真是从头到脚，就像豆腐一样柔嫩，臀瓣的肌肉也因为武士特训变得紧致，虽然他本人意识不到，但次元的目光已经有好几次集中在那里了。

“五右卫门。”  
“嗯？”  
“给我做27次人工呼吸，却不管那边的鲁邦吗？”  
“这件事还提？”  
五右卫门本人都不介意了。  
“我很认真地问你……”  
“…………………………嗯，因为……比起鲁邦更在意你的命，鲁邦他不会死的。”  
武士抱着他的刀，坐在床头一副闭门思过的样子，虽然嘴上说了相信鲁邦不会死，但心里大概比起鲁邦更担心次元。  
“也就是说，你很介意我了？”  
五右卫门睁开一只眼，看向次元方向，然而根本看不见那个方向次元的脸，即使看到了，也看不到帽子下的眼睛。  
“咳咳……救人一命胜造七级浮屠而已……”  
“你很介意我，比介意鲁邦多的多……”  
不管五右卫门说什么，次元直接打断，说了一句大实话。这句话像是直接戳破对方心理防线一般，让五右卫门下意识拔刀相向，直接飞奔到次元床前，还不等次元拔枪，整张床就四分五裂，被切得平平整整。  
“啊……”  
武士背对枪手，忍着要砍人的冲动收了手。  
“在下又砍了无谓的东西……”

躺在一堆木头块里的次元一手扶着帽子一手放在枪把上，看样子还是比不过五右卫门。不过这反应也太大了，估计是说中了……  
“喂喂喂……我说……五右卫门，你把床砍了，我睡哪里？”  
次元改坐在木块里，鲁邦如果知道了大概又会生气吧。  
“沙发……”  
砍床的家伙一副没事儿人一样抱着刀继续要回去思考人生了。  
“你砍了床为什么要我睡沙发……？”  
次元看上去有点生气，虽然仔细想想自己也有错，五右卫门站在原地考虑了五秒钟，转身要朝门外走去。  
“喂你去哪？”  
次元拦住五右卫门，没想到真的要走。  
“我去睡沙发……”  
五右卫门一脸正经，当然，这个人一直都很正经。次元叹口气，抓住对方的肩膀，一把摁了回去，两个人顺势倒在五右卫门的床上，连次元的帽子也掉了下来。  
“嗯？唉唉？”  
五右卫门还没搞清楚状况，就被次元拉过来的单子盖住了身体。  
“今天和你一起睡。”  
“？？？”  
保持着面对面的姿势，两个人之间贴的很近，从人工呼吸后两个人没再这么近过，因为在那之后次元一直在用漱口水，刷了至少三次牙，看样子十分介意。  
“啊……”  
五右卫门完全没有睡着，和这个男人面对面，呼吸都要喷到脸上了，怎么还有心思睡觉。  
“无念……无念……”  
然而用自己常用的武士道，还是很难入睡，对面这个人，仔细看这个胡子还有头发，真是保养的很好，五右卫门忍不住摸了上去，胡子的发质还是很硬，就像这个人一样硬朗。  
五右卫门下意识地凑近了些，次元的嘴唇也不是第一次看到了，没有太多血色，溺水之后看着就有一种马上要死了感觉，几乎下一秒就要给他多做几次人工呼吸。不过这么一想，醒来第一件事先朝自己开枪还真的过分的可以。  
那嘴唇好像在故意引诱五右卫门似的，他悄悄地凑近，但在距离1厘米的时候还是停了下来。既然次元太介意，那就不要做了，万一以后变成连合作都做不到的展开，那就实在是尴尬了。然而五右卫门完全不想离开次元，一毫米都不想错开，他紧盯着前方的次元，躺在枕头上干等着睡着。  
一只大手伸过来，一把从后面抓住五右卫门的后脑勺，硬生生地往前推了一把，把那1厘米消失殆尽。  
“？”  
五右卫门下意识地想躲开，嘴唇熟悉的触感却让大脑麻木，刚刚抽过香烟的次元的嘴唇，萦绕着属于他的浪漫的味道，五右卫门抓着他的衣服，很快就投降了，男人娴熟地伸进舌头，两人互相亲吻着，忘却了时间的存在。

“哈……嗯……”  
被亲的头晕眼花的五右卫门钻进次元的怀里，他现在暂时不想接吻了，爱情来的未免也太快了。  
“你不是……不会和男人接吻吗？”  
五右卫门闭上眼睛，心里还在说着“无念”。  
“哦？只要闭上眼，把对方想象成女性就好了。”  
次元意外说出一句欠揍的话。  
武士忍着拔刀的冲动转过身背对他，但手指却下意识摸上了嘴唇，对方的主动比丧失意识的人工呼吸美味的多，有感情，带着不屑和侵略的味道，这就是次元本人。  
“刚才那个，算是第二十八次？”  
过了不知道多久，次元双手撑着后脑勺，看着天花板嘟哝道，他可能以为五右卫门已经睡着，然而已经喜欢独自一人睡觉的两个人，身边多了一个大男人怎么都难以入睡。五右卫门轻轻地“嗯”了一声，转过来朝向睡在外面的罪魁祸首。  
“我不喜欢记那么复杂的数字，凑个整行吗？”  
次元完全是一脸诧异地看过来，感觉这个提议实在太暴露了，纯情小处男咳嗽一声准备转回去，却被抓了回来。  
“次元……”  
还没说出口的话，就被堵了回去。带有男人香烟的味道继续在口里蔓延，这次的更加细腻，舌头下面可以感受到男人粗糙的舌苔，胡子也扎到了五右卫门的下巴，甚至像刀刃一样威胁到脖颈。  
“次元，差不多……嗯……”  
五右卫门被吻的浑浑噩噩的，他喘着气，满脸通红，虽然在水下可以憋气很久，但那是心无杂念的情况下，被女人亲吻也不是什么大事，但是男人就不一样了。  
“第二十九次，还有一次。”  
次元刚要凑上去，五右卫门还是轻推了一下。  
“你不介意了吗？”  
“嗯，有点习惯了，和男人接吻，你身上没有香水也没有化妆品的味道，很清淡很美味。”  
居然用美味形容自己，五右卫门从不知道自己原来和这么危险的人在一起。次元再一次凑过来，如果说是最后一次，那真是最该享受的一次，五右卫门闭上眼，感觉着完全没有攻击的一次深吻，这次次元索性伸出手，在他期待的五右卫门的臀部上摸来揉去，感受着受训后武士及富手感的弹性后臀，比女性的胸还要甜美的存在。但五右卫门就没那么顺气了，一边被男人侵犯着口腔，还要被揉着屁股，简直不能再过分了这个人。  
在享受着最舒爽的接吻时刻，五右卫门感受到有人的气息，急忙推开次元，一转身背对着他，急匆匆地结束了最重要的第三十次。  
“五右卫……？”  
“次元！五右卫门！你们睡了吗？”  
门外的鲁邦敲敲门，好似他们已经允许了一般下一秒就推门进来了。两个人已经习惯了鲁邦这样的性格，不过如果刚才在接吻的时候被撞见，那就估计会被鲁邦笑话一辈子了。  
“你们两个怎么在同一个床上？”  
鲁邦看向两人又看向次元的床，已经变成了木块了，用膝盖想都知道是谁干的。  
“怎么了，惹你生气了吗五右卫门？哎，今天已经买不到床了，要不就睡沙发吧……”  
两个人似乎被说中了什么，身体一抖。次元摆摆手，示意鲁邦离开。  
“这样就行了，沙发睡不着。”  
鲁邦本想关上门，临走前还是建议了一句：  
“要不把我双人床给你们睡吧，不二子又不在国内……”  
两个人还是瞬间有点心动的，但是没有一个人好意思提出“好啊”，于是在沉默里，鲁邦扔下两个闷骚的家伙摆手而去。

不知过了多久，两人好像以为对方都睡着了似的，五右卫门还是轻轻地呼唤了一声。  
“次元？”  
“我在。”  
果然没有睡着。  
“怎么说呢，三十次果然还是……太少了。”  
“………………那就五十次。”  
“五十次也少……”  
“那就一百次。”  
五右卫门的身体好像安心地放松了，他怕失去次元这个好搭档，作为“搭档”来说，他的身份比不过鲁邦，但这个武士比任何人都要看重次元的存在，并不是“爱情”这样俗套的东西，更像是可以接吻可以有x关系的“羁绊”。一旦破碎，再也无法弥补的关系，不过看样子，对方也接受了这样的感觉，虽然不知道真心是什么……  
随着东方出现的鱼肚白，五右卫门的精神再也撑不住了，带着对对方的深厚感情，逐渐地进入到梦里……他身后那个人，并没有入睡，在武士呼吸变得平稳的时候，轻轻地从后面抱住他，挽在怀里，好像抱着一个易碎的瓷娃娃。

THE END

（我的这篇文竟然没有肉？？？想不到吧.jpg）  
（正在做的一篇短短的游戏做完了，和这文一块完结的，下一部就要做伞枪伞刀了，然而我要学学战斗系统怎么做……）


End file.
